1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a connection assembly of a photo-conductor drum. A connection assembly is particularly utilized on image forming for connecting a photo-conductor drum and a drive shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
The photo-conductor drum is mainly applied to an image forming device. According to FIG. 1, a conventional photo-conductor drum 1a and a drive shaft 2a is illustrated. A triangle groove 21a locating at center of the drive shaft 2a. The photo-conductor drum 1a with a drum gear 11a contains a protruding part 12a which could be perfectly fitted into the triangular groove 21a. 
The drum gear 11a and the protruding part 12a are integrally formed in one piece. However, the abrasion speed of the drum gear 11a is different from the abrasion speed of the protruding part 12a. Thus, whole part of the photo-conductor drum 1a has to be replaced either drum gear 11a or the protruding part 12a is damaged.